


Diamond In The Room

by Boogurl405



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU where Pink Diamond shows up instead of Rose Quartz, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s04e19 Storm in the Room, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Other, Sad Ending, Steven glows pink earlier because he an angry boy, Steven hates his mom, Steven realized his mom was a liar, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogurl405/pseuds/Boogurl405
Summary: Unsure about his mother's decisions, Steven decides to go into her room and "talk" to her. But, he finds out something about her he wasn't supposed to find out yet...
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Diamond In The Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neeniya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neeniya/gifts).



> HEY HEY HEY!! This is from little trade I had with @nerdneeniya on Tumblr. There's a Steven Universe Artist/Writer trading board on there, so check it out! I wrote this in exchange for art for the Fissured AU
> 
> Link: https://steven-universe-trading-board.tumblr.com/
> 
> [BE SURE TO READ THE RULES AND FAQ]

Steven glanced into the opening of the temple door. He shot a quick glance back at the painting of Rose, leader of the rebellion, shatterer of Pink Diamond, his mother, before taking a deep breath and walking into the pink clouded room. The door behind him began to close.

“Uhh...Hey room!” He said. “It’s been a bit, huh? Is that a new cloud?” He pointed to a small cloud that floated by. His expression dropped to a more serious one. “So, I suppose you're wondering why I'm here” I know nothing in here is real but…” He gripped the part of his shirt where his gem was. “...I wanna see my mom.”

In an instant, clouds in front of the hybrid boy began to swirl and formed a larger mass. What he expected to be a large, rounder, figure turned out to be taller and thinner. His eyes widened as he didn’t expect this to happen. The mass began to grow taller until the full figure appeared. Her hair looked like a giant cotton candy mass, and her skin was a bright bubblegum pink. She had a gem on her navel, A pink diamond...There was an uncomfortable silence between them. She opened her eyes revealing that they were diamonds. 

“Oh? Hello,” the taller figure spoke. She took a step forward while he took a step backwards. Steven gripped onto his shirt tighter. “You’re...you’re not my mom.” The taller woman replied, “I’m not?” in a confused tone.

…

“Heh. Heheheh.” The cloud figure began to tilt her head in confusion as Steven began to laugh. “Alright! Real funny, room! Now. Come on! I want to see my _real_ mother!” Clouds began to spiral around the pink woman. The room seemed to change to a darker shade of pink. Once the clouds stopped, the same figure stood there. Steven’s expression dropped. “W-what!? No no no. Th-this can’t be true!” He began to pace around the room. His breath began to pick up and he began to hyperventilate. “It _isn’t_ true! Mom was a Rose Quartz! Mom shattered Pink Diamond! Mom was-” He fell to his knees. It suddenly became windy, similar to outside. He looked up to the figure, eyes flaring with fury. **“I know who you are.”** Steven said in a cold tone of voice.

He stood up and began to walk to the figure. “All this time, I thought you were the _great_ Rose Quartz. Who saved Earth from destruction. Well...you’re not.” Thunder began to rumble. Drops of rain began to pour onto the scene. “YOU! ARE A LIAR!” The thunder was almost deafening. The wind around them blew all the clouds away, so it was just a vacant landscape. “You’re the reason everything is the way it is! Now all of Homeworld is after Earth! And what about everyone else!? Do they even know the real you!?!”

He clenched his fist as a pink glow began to overtake it. Tears began to stream down his now glowing face. **“Guess what?”** he asked his mother’s true form. Steven raised his fist and ran up to her. **“I! HATE! YOU!”**

He swung his glowing fist at the cloud figure. It immediately turned into clouds as his fist hit the non-existent diamond on her navel. He fell to the ground with a thud. He clutched the arm that collided with the hard floor. He stayed there facing the ground. “All the things the gems have been saying…*sniffs* were they all lies?” He didn’t know what was real and what wasn’t anymore. All the glowing pink boy knew is that he was alone. He was a lonely diamond in the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated.


End file.
